Tangled Up In Feelings(NaLu)
by nalu.bixch
Summary: After being Lucy's best friend for so long,i began getting these weird feelings around her, and i always caught myself smiling for no reason. Could it be? That I love her? but does she feel the same way is the real question..this is all what this is about..a huge mystery about how she really feels now.
1. Chapter 1

**NATSU'S POV**

I woke up next to Lucy as I could do isstare at her beauty. Her flawless face, her bright blonde hair, her soft skin and her big chocolate colored eyes. -WAIITTT HER EYES! THEY WERE STARING STRAIGHT BACK AT ME!- I looked away feeling my cheeks burn up.  
I've always loved Lucy. Since the day we met. I felt a strong connection to her even if we hadn't known eachother for that long. But I always did. I've always hid my feelings away from her knowing thatshe would never fall in love withan idiot like  
me.

I pretended to fall off the bed "Hey! Why'd you do that for!" Lucylooked at me confused "I didn't do anything idiot!" I got up and walked into the kitchen opening the fridge "Lucy! Why'd you finish all the food! you'relike an animal!" The next thing I  
know is that I feel a foot to my face, then landed on the parks fountain, in a distance I hear Lucy yelling out "if I find you back in my apartment I'll kill you!" That's one of the things I love about her..so fiesty...

I walked back to her apartment and climbed up her window. I heard the water running so I waited in the living room for her as I ate her last of herchips. Iheard her talkingto herself about her life problems, about the rent due in 3 days. Of course I would  
help her reach her goal to pay it in time. As I waited I went into her room stealing some of her belongings. Shoving them into my travel bag. Happy had left to go see Karla, trying to give her a fish but she always denied it.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I was so stressed out, I needed that nice hot shower. First I wake up to Natsu weirdly watching over me like a hawk, then I need to buy even more food since I barley have enough to last a week before Natsu devors it all, and lastly..MY RENT IS DUE IN  
3 DAYSSS! How am I suppose to get enough money without having Natsu destroy a whole village again..-sigh- I might have to go on a job myself this time.

When I finish taking my shower I walk out to see..Natsu..he tackle huggedme down making my towel slip off, there I am naked, with Natsu on top of me. I quickly turned red like Erza's hair. I kicked him off me making him hit againstthe wall I quickly grabbed  
the towel and wrapped it around me. "What the hell were you thinking! PERVERT!" I yelled at him. "I was just greeting you..Jeez.." He responded back with his arms crossed and a slight pouting face.

I walked into my room to get dressed. I needed to head to the guild and find a job if I wanted to pay the rent in time. I looked over at my closet picking and maroon top with a black shirt, tied my hair in a side ponytail and tied my belt with my eyes  
on my waist. I walked out and then Natsu grabbed me (bridal form) and started running towards the window, I held on to his shirt and closed my eyes as he jumped out landing perfectly on his two feet, he began running to the guild with me still in  
his arms. I looked up to him and saw that smile that nobody could resist.

I've always loved Natsu. Since the day we met and he saved me. I knew we would become close friends. He was so cute and hot, so fun to be around, but in serious times he was really protective of his family (the guild) he never gave up and fought for what  
he loved. He gave hope in everything always finding another way to fix things. And that's one of the things I love about him. Other than that, he gave me a new family I could depend on, he knew me so well when I was sad or I was just upset about something,  
he would always be there to cheer me up.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

When we got to the guild Lucy went to her usual spot at the bar and talked with Mira, I walked over to the ice princess to pick a fight. I then saw Lucy at the request board looking for a job. Of course I would volunteer to help her out. So i joined her  
on the lookout for thejob. Once we had both agreed on one, we were walking towards the exit when.. Lisanna came out of nowhere and tackle hugged me to the ground, I watched as Lucy crossed her arms. Then I felt lips on my cheek, me looking at Lucy  
as she rolled her eyes in disgust. This somehow made me happy,watching her get jealous.

I looked over at Lisanna as she started to blush she then asked "hey Natsu..I was wondering if I could go on a job with you.." She smiled innocently. "Well actually..I was about to go on one with Lucy.." Scratching the back of my head. She looked at me  
confused "but..Lucy isn't here?!.." She smirked. "Yea she's right ther-...WAIT WHAT!?" I pushed Lisanna off me gently and got up. Dammit! She ran off. I looked at Lisanna "Thanks..for wasting my time" knowing that she had done all that on purpose  
just do get Lucy mad at me.

I walked around the guild and then to the park. Trying to catch her scent. Then I heard a soft voice. "Natsu..." I looked behind me only to find the Same person who had ruined everything. "What do you want Lisanna!?" I looked around even more hoping she  
would get the idea that I was busy. "Well..I want to apologize for what I did back there..I didn't mean to ruin anything.." She said innocently. "Yea ok." I started to walk away. But then I was pinned to a close by tree by her and she started to kiss  
me. I pushed her and then saw the one person I was looking for..Lucy..she stared walking away without expression. I looked at Lisanna angrily and started to run after Lucy.

* * *

 **LISANNA'S POV**

I saw that Lucy and Natsu were leaving for a job. This angered me. I hated her so much. She was always the one to get all his attention, always the one who seemed to put a smile to his face. Why couldn't I be her? She lives as if her life was perfect,  
she took away all my friends, the people I grew up with, my family. Natsu and I made the promise to get married and have a family together. But it seemed that Lucy and Natsu would be the ones getting married and having the family. and I needed to  
stop that from happening.

Yes everything I did was going as planned. Lucy was starting to give up on Natsu. But this idiot was chasing after her. Ugg. He cared so much about her. It was obvious that he loved her so much. That I felt this sudden madness inside me telling me to  
get rid of what was ruining my life..to get rid of Lucy.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I had gotten sick of everything that had happened in the guild today. Lisanna obviously meant to do that to try and get me mad at Natsu, she's always hated me I could always tell, by the looks she gave me when I walked in the guild. Well I guess I'll  
just go on the job myself..shouldn't be that hard ..right?!..wait no! I can't go alone! Me and Natsu are partners and partners stick together! I started walking back to the guild, of course I would forgive Natsu,it wasn't his fault that Mrs. Claus  
had gotten in the middle of everything, I caught my self laughing at my own comment and then I saw..

I saw Lisanna and Natsu against a tree kissing. I just turned around and started walking away.I just sighed knowing that my heart hadbeen broken, walking away I felt a tearsrun down my cheeks. Am such an idiot! I hated myself. I just wanted to run away  
for ever, from all my problems. Knowing that they would only come back later. Just when I ran away from home, all my problems came back and destroyed even more of me, my family (the guild). The same would happen with Natsu, he would come back and  
hurt me even more in the future. I felt my hands form into a fist.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

I ran after Lucy, finally when I got to her I grabbed her shoulder. "Lucy I'm sor-.." I gotcut off by her. "No it's ok.." She said quietly. "I think I'll just go on the job myself..I need to be alone anyways.." I felt her shoulder shove away from my hand.  
I knew she was crying, even if I didn't see her face, I could hear it in her voice. I felt terrible. All I could do is watch her as it started to rain. Great..what a beautiful day..

I ran back to the guild only to find Lisanna there again waiting for me at the front of the doors. I tried my best to just walk past her but she stopped me "hey..where do you think you're going." She said as she set her hands on my chest. "some where  
away from you.." I grabbed her hands and threw them back, giving her a slight shove and walking into the guild.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I stared out the window in the train. Watching a rain drop land and then splatter into tinier rain like I felt.. My heart landing and then breaking into pieces. I looked around me only to find a man staring at me. I blushed when I saw him, he hadbrown  
hair and green eyes, his shirt was tight on his muscles. This only made me drool. As soon as I knew it he was sitting across from me. "Hey! I'm Takashi!" He held out his hand and gave me this gorgeous smile. "Umm..hi..I'm Lucy!" Grabbing his hand  
and shaking it as I returned the smile.

We talked for hours, I felt so comfortable around him, as if I've known him for a long time. He told me he was a wizard as well, his magic was incredible, he could control anything was just his eyes! I mean who wouldn't obey with those eyes! He had told  
me he was looking for a guild to join, so I decided to offer him to join fairytail, in return he offered me to help me on the job. We had made a deal.

He somehow made me so happy, he made me forget about all my problems, I felt like my heart had been put back into pieces.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

Of course I followed Lucy, I tried sitting back away from her so she wouldn't notice. But before I knew it my motion sickness took over. When train stopped and I felt better I looked over to her andI saw her leaving with a man. I was confused. Did she  
have a brother? Was he just helping her? I got up and started following them, it looked like they knew eachother. One thing that was bothering me was she looked happy, as if she just forgot about everything that happened in the guild, or me..

I hated the way he was looking at her, asif she was the only girl in her eyes. I walked by a hot dog stand and started eating the mans hot dogs, when I looked up I didn't see them, crap I lost them. After 30 min of searching I gave up and decided to go  
back to the guild before Lucy got back.

* * *

 **-TIMESKIP TO AFTER THE JOB-**

 **LUCY'S POV**

We were walking back to the guild, talking, laughing, and just joking around. When we got there I opened the doors and introduced him to the whole guild, master set the fairy tail emblem on his right shoulder, making the color green. I then showed him  
around the guild, he started conversations with every one, becoming great friends with them, soon enough it got dark and I decided to go home with Takashi, he didn't have a place to staysince he was new to the place so I offered him to stay the night  
at my apartment.

When we got there I noticed that I didn't see Natsu at the guild, nor Lisanna. I got annoyed by the thought of what they were doing. I took my keys out and opened the door to my room, only to see Natsu on my bed. Takashi looked over at me confused on  
who that was. "He's..my partner.. And also my best friend..he technically lives here you could say.." He nodded and looked around "this is a nice place." I smiled at him "yep I get that a lot, well make yourself comfortable!" He set his stuff beside  
the couch and sat down.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

I heard Lucy come into her room, I stood up and saw her dropping her bag and folding her clothes. "Lucy.." I started walking towards her. She gave me a small glance "what do you want idiot?.." This made me smile a bit knowing that she was in a better  
mood. "I'm sorry for ruining today, well I didn't do it on purpose, Lisanna just tackled me and I didn't know what to do and-" she set her finger on my lips. "It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault.." She gave me that beautiful smile and hugged me.

As I hugged her back, I smelled someone's scent, it was a new one but somehow knew who is was. I walked into the livingroomto find the same guy who was with Lucy earlier today. He looked at me and smiled "hey Natsu! I'm Takashi!I heard so much about you!"  
He smiled innocently at me. "Hmph..whatever" I turned around angry andconfused on why Tf he was in Lucy's house. "Umm...sorry I didn't know he would react this way..he's usaually nice to any guest.." I heard Lucysay uncomfortably. I was walking back  
into her room when I felt Lucy's hand on my shoulder, as she turned me to face her. "What's a matter with you?!.." I just ignored her comment and started walking towards the bed. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" She set her hands on her hips. "Idk, I just  
have a bad feeling about the guy.." Then I whispered under my breath "he could take you away from me.." She looked confused "what?" But by then I had fallen asleep.

After a few minutes, I woke up and heard the water running in the shower. I walked into the living room and found Takashi looking around at Lucy's pictures. "Hey! What are you looking at!?" I grabbed the picture of Lucy and took it out of his sight. "I  
was just admiring her beauty..damn" he rolled his eyes. "Well..go hit on another girl! Lucy's mine!" I said to him as I could feel my hand turn into a fist of fire. He looked down and at me smirked.."oh so you're a fireboy?" I put the picture of Lucy  
in my bag and corrected him. " actually, I'm a dragon slayer" his smirk become bigger, "I know exactly how to deal with you weak slayers" when I opened my mouth to say something back i heard Lucy come out in her towel and she walked straight into  
her room. I looked at Takashi as he looked up and down at her body, Lucy without knowing how perverted this guy really was. I punched him in the face "stop looking at Lucy like that you dirty pervert.." He got up and staredback at me with disgust.  
"What are you gonna do about it? Fire boy." I returned the look "well I'll beat the shi-" Lucy walked back out and smiled at us "are you guys getting along!?" She looked so happy I didn't want to ruin themoment. "Ya Ithink we'll become great friends!"Takashi  
and I said in the same time. We looked at eachother and rolled our eyes, knowing that this meant war.


	2. Chapter 2

**NATSU'S POV**  
 **  
**

We began walking to the guild, and by "we" I meant Lucy, Takashi, and i. We have been arguing about who would win Lucy's heart, "obviously me dumbass!" I yelled at him as I hit his forehead with mine pushing him back a little. "Keep on dreaming dragon  
boy! I will win her heart in the end!" He hit me back. Lucy then turned around "what are you guys arguing about?" We quickly wrapped one of ourarms around each other's should and gave an innocent look at Lucy. "Oh nothing! Just arguing on who's  
a better friend to one another!" We smiled at her. "Oh..ok?" She turned around happy started to insult her and she started arguing and throwing comebacks at him.

When we got to the guild everyone was doing their thing, but I noticed how quickly Takashi had fitted in with everyone, as if he's been here for a long time. I guess he's a great guy..- WAIT NO! HES MY LOVE RIVAL! WAIT WHAT? I STOLE JUVIA'S LINE!AHHH-  
i looked to where Lucy was, at her usual spot at the bar, as i noticed Takashi holding out a mirror and trying to fix his hair but it would go back to being messy, he even huffed into his hand to check his breath. What exactly was he doing? Then he  
started walking towards Lucy. OH HELL NO! I ran towards Lucy and quickly took the only seat available next to her as Takashi was reaching out to grab the chair. He took two blinks and then growled at me as I stuck my tongue out at him and holding  
out a huge L in front of him. He finally walked away with his arms crossed. "Hehe..nobody will take my Lucy!" I said under my breath. "Did you say something Natsu?" Lucy questioned looking confused. "Gosh..she's so cute.." I said quietly to myself.  
"No Lucy I was just thinking about what to order to eat" IResponded back. "Oh ok!" She gave me a big bright smile that made my day. 

* * *

**TAKASHI'S POV**

I saw a seat next to Lucy, I thought to myself -this is my chance!- I fixed my hair next to a near by mirror..(well at least tried to because it would just go back to being messy)and checked my breath. I started walking over to her I noticed Natsu rushing  
over to the same seat. HELL NO! I walked a bit faster only to reach for the seat and find nastu on it. That damn fire boy..erg! I crossed my arms and walked away..I sat down at a table. I was bored so I had decided to go home and relax before fire  
boy could give me a huge headache.

I walked to her apartment and opened the door. At first I sat on the couch but then I realized I was alone, obviously I would look around. I got up and walked over to her pictures. She was so cute as a child, but some how looked sad in the picture, she  
probably had a rough Child-hood..but I could relate as well. I walked past an open draw, I reached over it only to see panties, my face then turned bright red. So many! My hand some how reached down to grab one. It was so soft, just like her skin,  
her body. I then set it down in place. I got undressed and got into the shower. 

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

 ****

I was getting bored, I looked around for Takashi and he was gone. Maybe he was bored andjust went home, it was a boring day at the guild. I jumped off my chair and said bye to Mira and the others, as i Walked out Natsu of course behind me  
along with happy. I turned to them "guys this isn't the way to your house!.." He looked at me confused "Lucy of course it is! You, happy, and I are like family! Family is suppose to live together! Duh!" I sighed while I had a small Tint of pink on  
my cheeks "well..ok let's go home then" I continued walking before I knew it I was being carried by Natsu.

I got home and opened the door. "Takashi! I'm home!- we're home.." Natsu corrected me. I walked into my room as Natsu took a seat at the couch as usual. I heard the shower running in my bathroom but then turn off. I took my keys off and set them on a  
small pillow beside my bed. I heard the door open, turning around to see Takashi with a towel around him waist, water slowing dripping off his abs, his strong hand pulling his wet brown hair back. I gulped as my eyes stared at him, my face burning  
...I heard Natsu walk in "hey Lucy-.." He looked at Takashi and then at me. "Umm..." My facing turning redder and redder. "I..I'll leave so you can change.." I smiled so little. Then Natsu threw a knife at his direction behind my back  
"Nastu!" The knife had passed right by Takashi's towel, making the knife take the towel along with it onto the wall, Takashi was naked. My face was burning, it was hot, just like Natsu'sflames, it was red as hell. I stared at his buddy down  
there. It was huge..I couldn't look away. Natsu I could tell was mad. But what about? It's not like he cares. I felt his scarf around my eyes. Then I heard punches. Obviously he had covered my eyes so I wouldn't see Takashi's Buddy, and he was also  
beating Takashi up. Maybe he does care. Or maybe he was just being a good friend like 's Natsu. The idiot I love. 

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

 ****

DAMMIT! I MISSED HIS DICK! I turned around to see Lucy, she was red as hell, what happened? I looked at Takashi, he was completely naked! No! Lucy don't look at his dick! I was so mad, I grabbed my scarf and wrapped it around Lucy's eyes, then  
I beat the shit outta that pervert. After all I did smell his scent around Lucy's panties draw, his deserved it. I grabbed Lucy and walked toward the door. "Get dressed pervert" then I walked out into the living room, setting Lucy down on the couch  
softly, she removed the scarf, I was aboveher, herbig chocolate colored eyes were staring at me, they somehow had this shine to them. I felt myself blush. But I also felt a hand cupped on my face. I turned a little red as I saw Lucy close  
her eyes, I knew what this meant. I reached in closing my eyes as well, our lips almost touching. "Hey Lucy! Could I ask you something!?" The big idiot walked into the living room. Lucy pushed me off, making my fall over. "Sure!" She smiled innocently  
with a pink tint to her cheeks. "Oh...sorry..I didn't mean to ruin anything.." He scratched the back of his head apologizing. "It's fine. I'm sure it was nothing important anyways.." Her voice lowered a bit and so did her head and eyes. What does  
she mean nothing important!? That was my dream coming true! Her and I kissing, letting my feelings out to her. And it was nothing. I got in the shower knowing that Lucy doesn't like it when I'm all sweaty, if I wanna sleep with her I gotta be fresh. 

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

I was so close, I almost kissed him. I wanted to let him know my feelings, I couldn't hold in any longer. I wanted to feel his lips against mine, his warmth, his strong hands around me. I always felt so protected around him, I felt like I belonged some  
where, something I've never felt in that stupid mansion as a child, I remember feeling unwanted by my father, and lonley. Nobody cared about me. Natsu did, I could tell. He was the one and I know I was in bed staring out the window. I  
felt a tear going down my cheek. Then I heard the water turn off. I quickly wiped the tear away as he walked out. He was already changed. I felt him lay beside me and he hugged me tight, his body warmth made me forget about the worst. I turned around  
and buried my face into his chest and fell asleep. 

* * *

**TAKASHI'S POV**

 ****

I woke up in the morning to the smell of bacon. Hmm...I got up and saw Lucy cooking. "GoodMorning Lucy!" I gave her a big smile. "Good morning Takashi" she smiledback. I then saw Nastu walk in "hey Lucy I can't find any of my clothes, did  
you do something with it?" Lucy served my food "oh yea! It's in the dryer I'll get it for you in a little ok" she then served Natsu his food as well. "Alright thanks Lucy!" I watched at Lucy walked into the little hall way where the washer and dryer  
were, she pulled clothes out and started folding them. -wow..it's like..they live together, like a couple..- she brought Natus his clothes and gave it to him. "Thanks Lucy" he gave her another smile. After he was done eating he went into the bathroom  
soon he yelled out "Lucy! Do you know where my tooth brush is?" Lucy in her room changing "I threw it out! It's no good anymore" he yelled back at her "did you buy new ones?!" She walked out of the room wearing a pair of dark skinnyjeans and  
a tight red shirt along with some black high heels. Damn. "Yep! They're on the table!" Natsu then walked and his jaw dropped, his eyes looking up and down at her "where are you going?!" He asked her. "Uh today's the day I spend time with mah girls!"  
He shaked his head "no I don't think so! You cant go out at night like that! There's crazy guys out there!" He seemed worried and bothered in the same time. But me too "he's right. At least let me stay by your side today and tonight" Natsu crossed  
his arms at narrowed his eyes at me "guys! Come on! Remember I have my spirits! I can protect myself, I'm good!" She insisted "NO!" Natsu and I said in the same time. "Please!?" She gave us the cutest face ever that's Niether of I could resist. "Fine,  
but promise you'll come back safe! Ok!?" I said in a calm voice. "And if any guy is bothering you just call me over and I'll kick his ass!" Natsu said to Lucy. "alright, bye guys! Take care of our home!" She winked at Natsu and just smiled at 's  
that wink suppose to mean? Why'd she just smile at me? Why didn't I get a wink!? This bothered me all day. I could tell Natsu knew and he enjoyed seeing me annoyed. 

* * *

**NATSU'S POV**

 ****

"Alright bye! Take care of our home!" That sentence kept going through my head, and the wink. What's that suppose to mean?!..I'm not bothered about it, I actually feel specialsince she only smiled at Takashi. I could tell he was annoyed. But one  
question kept begging for an answer, does that mean that Lucy might like me? I mean she did try and almost kiss me, and then she did say "our home" and she winked at me. I needed an answer but..how do I find out?

I got up and wrapped my scarf around me. "Where you going!?" Takashi asked "do you really think I'm letting MY Lucy go out for a night alone?" I crossed my arms "well remember Lucy is going out with her friends, and she asked us not to come" he said "well..if  
you think about it, why wouldn't she want us to come?" I said curiously. "You do have apoint, maybe she could be hiding something from us...worst of all..it could be SOMEONE!" I watched as Takashi got up quickly and slipped his shoes on. We  
left and I walked the direction where Lucy's scent was last there, as we followed her scent, we got to the building. "A BAR!?" We both yelled in the same time. 

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

 ****

I had decided to take the day off work and spend some time with my girls! I was getting bored of hanging around guys. Levy, Erza, Cana, and I sat at a table, we disscussed our feelings for the men we had and then tried to give eachother advice. After  
that we ordered a couple drinks and started dancing, it was wild..I could tell, I was feeling more open to everyone. As I was dancing I felt eyes on me, I looked around and I found this man staring at me, he wasn't bad at all, in factmaybe a  
little more attractive than Natus and Takashi. I just smirked at him and continued dancing. Who knows how much we drank, I could feel myself moving my body way too much, I wasn't trying to seduce anyone, well even if I tried I could never succeed.  
But then..I felt a body behind me, their hands, they felt strong as they grabbed my hips. I'm not sure why, but I moved my ass way too much at that point. What the hell? I didn't even know who it was! I then slightly turned my head just go get a peak,  
it was Natsu. What the hell!? I thought I told them not to follow me. He was dressed into a tight black long sleeve shirt which made his muscles look fuckin hot! And some dark blue jeans, along with some nice black shoes. He looked really hot. All  
I did was smile and continue the dancing. His grip on my hips slid onto my waist, and he pulled me closer to him, I could feel his body heat.

After the dancing we sat at the bar and ordered beer, he was clearly drunk and so was I. Tomorrow we'd probably forget all of this. We laughed, said deep secrets to eachother and at one point went back to the dance floor, unfortunately we did do some  
more dirty dancing. Yikes. I started looking for my friends, and when I did, their partners had came too, Erza with Jellal, Levy with Gajeel, Cana was somehow with Bacchus. And then there was me and Natsu. I didn't get it, but ididn't really  
care, I was actually having fun and I didn't let all that curiosity ruin it.

It was probably around 3-4 in the morning when Natsu and I were walking back home. I felt like telling him my feelings right here,right now. and I think I was going to do it. "Hey Natsu...there's something I've been wanting to tell you..its just, I'm  
scared that this might ruin what we have.." He looked at me confused but he was blushing. "Umm..well honestly me too.." He scratched the back of his head. I felt my heart started to beat very very very VERY fast. Crap. I'm gonna start freakingout.  
What if he doesn't feel the same!? What if this ruins our friendship!? He was now staring at me. "Lucy are you okay?" I nodded "yes sorry! I..umm..oh hey! Look we're almost home!" Then I felt him push me into an alley, he pinned me against the wall  
and was staring right at me, both him and I blushing really hard. "N-Natsu?.." He was leaning in, his eyes were closed now. I waited for his lips to touch mine, I closed my eyes leaning forward a bit. I felt his lips, so warm, so soft, they felt  
so innocent. But in the same time, they were intense. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms were now hanging off my waist. When we stopped for breath I looked at him and he looked at me. "That..was my first kiss.." I said. "So was mine.."  
He smiled. I felt mad, had he forgotten when he made out with Lisanna!? "No it wasn't.." I finally said looking down. "Remember..a few days ago, you and Lisanna-.." He lifted my chin up "I might've been her first kiss, but it doesn't count for me.  
I didn't kiss her back, therefore..you were my first kiss, and I'm glad it was you.." He gave me that one cute smile, that I couldn't help but smile back. 


	3. Chapter 3

**NATSU'S POV**

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache, I looked over and saw Lucy, her arms were wrapped around me. I was the same thing everyday I don't know why I made a big deal out of it. I went over the things that had happened yesterday, yea I wasdrunk  
/but I would never forget what happened,the dirty dancing, the drinking, the laughing and secrets we never reviledtoeachother. and the kiss. How could I forget that? That was the most magical part. It was awesome. But I kept questioningmyself

/the same thing. Does this mean that she might feel the same way about me?! Or was she just too drunk and she lost control of what washappening. I sure hope it's the first one.

 **-LETS GO BACK TO A COUPLE HOURS AGO-**

"Oh my..this is bad! Look how she's moving her body, she's attracting males!" I panicked "don't worry! I have a plan..I will get dressed and ill enter the bar with her, then I'll start dancing with Lucy, therefore I'll claim her mine and no man will come  
/close to her.!" Takashi said. "Thanks for the plan!" I grabbed a near by man and beat him up, stole his clothes and entered the bar. I looked around for Lucy, there was so many people and there was a lot of flashing lights. I could hardly see, then  
/This lightcaught my attention, exceptit wasn't light or was it? I turned around to see Lucy. she was like an angel. She was dancing, her body moving made me crazy! I felt myself walk over and grab her waist, and I moved her body closer , her

ass was now in front of my buddy. Oh boy.

 **-PRESENT TIME-**

Lucy woke up, her sleepy chocolate colored eyes stared at me. "Goodmorning Natsu!" She said doing this adorable yawn. "Goodmorning beautiful.." I said. -wait..did I just say that to her!? Oh shit..oh no.. Fuck fuck!- she smiled, and I smiled back."HeyLucy..do  
/you remember anything from yesterday?" I asked nervously. "Yea! I remembered dancing with you...and.." She said as her voice got lower. "..and?..." I said after her. "Andd that's all.." She smiled a bit. "Oh.." I looked down, I guessshe was

too drunk and she forgot about the kiss, out of all things why the kiss? That was the most important thing. I was so disappointed. "Is everything alright..Natsu?" She said. No . "Yea" I said giving out a fake smile. She looked at me andsighed.

/"Was there something I was suppose to remember?" Yea! The kiss! "No, nothing important.." I said.

* * *

 **LUCY'SPOV**

I woke up with a headache, I yawned at looked at Natsu he was already awake, I said goodmorning yo him and he said "goodmorning beautiful" what!? Omg, I was freaking out! I never thought he would ever call me that. I just smiled. After that he asked me  
/if I had remembered anything from last night, I tried real hard to remember, I felt like there was something important I was missing, but all I could remember was the dancing. I told him what I could remember and he only looked down, he looked heart  
/broke. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings, I felt really bad. I asked him if everything was alright, he said "yea" just yea? I really felt like I was missing something but I just don't know what! I asked him if there was something I was suppose to  
/remember and he said "no nothing important.." But he sat queitly after that.

I didn't know what to do so I satup "I'm gonna go make some breakfast okay?" I jumped off the bed and then he grabbed my wrist. "I'd actually like to take you out got to eat.." He said blushing. He was blushing! I was blushing myself. "Umm...sure!"  
/I gave out a big smile. I took a quick shower and did my makeup and hair after, I went into the room and took out my clothes I was wearing. Natsu was just finishing up getting dressed, I let my towel go, "LUCY! You know I'm still here!right!?"  
/He said turning red. "Uh yea!?..really Natsu? How many times have you seen me naked!? You shouldn't make a big deal out of it.." I said as I was getting dressed. "Well..you do have a point, sorry for over reacting" he said still blushing. I was done  
/by then, I wore a tight pink dress with black highheeIs, he in the other hand wore a black suit with a pink tie, we somehow matched, it was unplanned too..hm weird. I guess. Iwasn't sure if this was a date, or just two good friends having lunch.  
/But I'll think I'll take it as a date.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

I watched as Lucy got dressed, she wore this shorttight pink dress that made her look really beautiful and sexy. I gulped. I was excited for our date! Especially since we both matched, my tux was black with a similar pink colored tie. And

her dress with pink with black highheeIs. I planned on taking her out for lunch and telling her everything that had happened last night. Then later at night maybe walk around a bit, and I wanted to take her somewhere very very special, somewhere romantic,  
/and somthing that suits her personality perfectly! We both walked out and walked to the restaurant. When we got there I opened the door for her. A woman took us to a table, Lucy sat down and I pushed the seat in, then I took my seat. I looked at  
the

/menu and scanned through everything, I looked up at the woman who was waiting for us so she could take our order, she was just staring at me, she was even blushing, damn what's her problem? "I'll take one of everything in this menu!" I closed the  
/menu and grinned. She looked over at Lucy waiting for her order, I could see Lucy thinking hard, she looked so cute. "I think she wants one of everything too!" The woman nodded and then walked away with our Order

"WHATTT! No! Come BACKK!" I could just smile at her. "Lucy, it's okay if you don't finish it then I will!" She only laughed and nodded "okay! Fine" her elbows were on the table, and her hands on her cheeks, she was smiling at staring at me. I did

/the same, we stared at each other for a while. I felt so lost in her eyes. "Hey Lucy..?.." I set my hand on the middle of the table. "Yea?" She looked down at my hand. "Well..I kinda wanted to talk about last night, there is a few things you probably  
/don't remember..and they are important moments to me.." I said as I started to sweat. "Oh..ok..well I'm all ears!" She sat up and waited for me to start. "Well..you do know how we danced, and after that we did drink, and we told each other secrets,  
/we laughed, we danced. But after all that we walked home together. And..." I was really sweating now, I was hella nervous. "We..stopped at an alley..and..we kissed.." I looked down as I was twirling my fingers. "Oh!..well..umm" she was red, I could  
/tell she was really thinking about what to say. "Well..I actually don't understand you, this morning you said it was nothing important..yet..you just said it was important to you.." She said scratching her head a little. "Well it is important to  
me,

/that's because-" the woman came back setting the food in front of us "here your food!" Damnit! I was about to tell Lucy how I feel about her..I noticed the woman was always staring at me, and when I looked back at her she winked at me as she was  
blushing.

/What the hell?

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

We kissed? Last night!? I was so happy, but sad in the same time, why couldn't I remember that? It would be a perfect memory of our first kiss, it was weird, I only remember his exact words, but I couldn't remember the kiss itself. I wanted to tell him  
/right there how I felt about him but I was too shy, I wanted to know if he felt the same, I just needed a few more hints, then I would feel confident about telling him. I think he was going to tell me how he felt about me..was he? It sounded like  
/it but I wasn't sure. I thought about it real hard, that I was going to tell him no matter what, I had to get it off my chest, and I needed him to be aware about my feelings towards him. Even if it would be embarrassing if he didn't feel the same,  
/I don't care. Because I love Natsu and that will never change.

I noticed that the woman who was serving us kept looking at Natsu, I saw when she winked at him, and how she blushed when he looked back at her. This made me so mad, back off he's mine! I so wanted to say to her, and iwould without a second thought  
/if she didn't anything else towards him. Then, again..she slipped a tiny piece ofpaper under his napkin, was that her number? OH HELL NO! I got up and grabbed the woman by the collar of her shirt and lifted her. "Look bitch, ifyou're that

thirsty for a man, go find one yourself, he's mine and only mine so back the fuck off, got it?!" I gave her a death look, hell no, nobody's gonna steal my man, not today! She nodded in fear, I could feel her shaking "y-ye-ss..I-I..under-s-stand..I-I'm  
/s-sorry..." I let her go in mid-air, not caring how hard she hit the ground, I say back down and began eating, Natus with his eyes wide and his mouth hanging. I laughed at his reaction but then again felt a little embarrassed.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes, did that just happen?!

I was blown away, Lucy just threatened the woman who was apparently flirting with me. Honestly the death look she gave the woman did scare me, she was like another Erza..but I didn't care much, I was happy, she got jealous and didn't think twice about  
/showing that chick her place, but I was the most happy about is when she said "he's mine and only mine" those words made my heart beat really fast. I made me think I had a chance. But I did feel bad for the chick she was shaking in termsror,

and after that Lucy was eating as if nothing happened. So "innocent" and adorable, I'm seriously in love.

After eating, it was a bit late, we took a while to eat since it was a lot of food, I ate most of it, we left the restaurant, and started walking through the park, we talked, laughed, and played around for a few hours, it was the best day ever. Soon I  
knew it would get way better. I told her I wanted to take her to a special place and she allowed it. We walked to this bridge that I would go to when I wanted to be alone to think about stuff, we sat at the edge of the bridge. "So...what so special!?"  
She asked a little confused. "Ah..shh..just wait.." After staring at the water for a few minute, stars reflected off the water, they made it glow like magic, she gasped and looked up at the sky, shooting stars were passing by, and stars were shining.  
As she was looking up at the dark night filled with brightness, I was staring at my light, I could see the reflection of the Stars in her eyes, I took her hands, she looked at me, "this is..beautiful!" She gave me the most brightest smile. "Lucy..You're  
beautiful!You couldlight up a whole entire darkroom, just like the stars light up the dark night. You could make people wish they had you in their life, just like people wish apon a shooting star that they had something." She was  
still smiling, blushing, she wanted to say something but I wasn't finished. "Lucy..just like the night wouldn't be beautiful without stars, I couldn't become something beautiful without you, i love you Lucy, and nobody could ever change that.." I  
was nervous about what her response would be, I just say there with her holding her hands, she stared at me.."Natsu...I love you too" she finally said, I smiled. She then grabbed my shirt and pulled it in, thenshe whispered "why'd you take so  
long idiot?" And then she kissed me, "sorry.." I gave out a nervous smile, then I jumped off the Bridges edge and grabbed her (bridal style) I carryed her and sat underneath a big tree, Lucy sat next to me with her head against my chest, my arm wrapped  
around her to warm her up, we stared at the night sky and fell asleep with smiles on our faces.


	4. Chapter 4

**NATSU'S POV**

The next morning, I woke up, my back was in pain, I looked around and saw that Lucy and I fell asleep under the tree, she of course was sleeping like a baby, I remember setting her body on my chest so she would be against the tree, at least she wouldn'tbein  
/pain when she woke up. I smiled at the thought that Lucy was finally all mine!...wait..was she officially mine!? Do I stillhave to ask her out?! I need answers! And I know exactly who could help me! Mira! If I have to ask her out, it needs to be  
/special! I looked down at her, she was so cute, I wanted to squish her cheeks. I waited for her to wake up so I could head to the guild to find my answers to my questions.

 **-30 MINUTES LATER-**

She woke up after a while, I thought, does this mean I beat Takashi!? HA! I was definitely going to brag about it! I got the best, hottest, smartest, sexiest, strongest, and most beautiful girl in the World! Why wouldn't I brag?! "Hey Natsu.." I hearda  
/soft pretty voice. "Goodmorning Lucy!" I gave out a huge smile. "Umm..could you pinch me?.." She looked serious. "Uhm..haha! If you want to know if we actually confessed our love to eachother and we kissed and we slept under this tree together,then  
/yes..it actually all happened.." I smiled again. "Oh.!.." She started blushing. "Well..in that case..I guess my wish did come true!" She gave out a cute smile. "A wish?" I asked "yea! When shooting stars were passing by last night I made a wish,  
/I wished that you and I would have many adventures in the future, and one adventure was being with you, experiencing my journey with my first love." She smiled. "Well..of course we will have many adventures, and being together is Fate, somethingthat  
/is meant to happen, you didn'thave to wish that!" I hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

 **-FEW HOURS LATER-**

Lucy was taking a shower, and I decided to go to the guild to look for my answers. I walked in and everyone looked at me. I was confused at first but then realized that I haven't been at the guild for a long time now. I walked over to the bar and sat  
/next to Lucy's seat, Mira looked over and smiled as if she already knew what I needed. "Soo..what's the question!?" And she did know. "Lucy and I confessed to eachother, and we kissed last night, we even slept together under a tree, but I'm not sure  
/ifwe are official, you know what I mean?" I whispered. "Yea, hmm..that's a hard one..I wanna say yes..but then again it's a no..I think..well.." She set her fingers on her chin. "Well, let me put it to you this way, when Lisanna kissed you,

didyou make it official?" She said. "No, of course not..!" I said almost yelling, I was still mad about that, she tried to ruin my and Lucy's friendship. "Well I guess you and Lucy aren't official" she said as she was getting back to work. "Okay

/thanks!"I jumped off the chair and thought of something amazing for Lucy.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

It actually all happened..I was the happiest girl alive! I took a shower and got dressed. I wanted to walk over to the guild since I haven't been there in a while. I walked out of my room to see Takashi, "hey!" I said smiling at him. He grabbed my hands.  
/"Lucy...where were you last night!? I was worried sick! And natsu wasn't around either! Did he do something to you!?" He said almost yelling at me. Wow,he really cared about me, almost like another natsu.."actually..I was with natsu!" I said half  
/smiling. "Oh..."He looked heart broken. "Is..something wrong?" I immediately was worried. "Tell me something, are you guys together now?!.." He looked at meseriously. "Y.." I stopped myself from saying 'yes' that's a good question, are

we together? He never asked me out..I wasn't sure what to say to Takashi but the truth. "Well..actually..no..." I said truthfully. He then smiled and pinned me to the wall, "great! I still have a chance!" I felt his hands cup around my cheekAnd

/he got closer, I didn't know what to do, I completely froze. I then felt his lips on mine, they were so warm, just like Natsu's. "Takashi..I can't.." I said, I wanted Natsu, only Natsu. He stopped and looked at me. "What do you mean you can't?, you're  
/not with Natsu..so..what's stopping you?" He asked confusingly. "It's Natsu..I love him..so much..And I'm sorry..I only saw you as a friend..one of my best friends.." I explained. Then I saw Takashi's eyes turn red. "T..Takashi..?!.." I felt this  
/strong energy flowing out of him, he then grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the wall across. I felt pain flow through my back. I tried getting up, but once I did he kicked me in the stomach, I coughed and saw blood across the floor. I knew  
/I could protect myself, I believedI could. I felt his leg hit me once again, that's it. I'm not just gonna let him kick me around like that.

I got up and saw his fist head my direction, I grabbed it. His eyes lit up, like he was surprised. I kneed him in the stomach. I jumped out the window, i ran towards the hill, if he wanted to fight me then I needed to get away from the town, I didn't  
/want anyone else harmed, and I didn't want the guild to be informed about this, I just wanted everyone to be safe, I didn't care about myself only my friends and family. I saw him jump out the window and run being me. I ran faster, once I was at  
/the

/hill away from the town, I stopped, and so did he. "Trees..hahah!" He laughed. "You know I could easily control the trees and make then fall ontop of you..hahah" his eyes bright as ever. "Like you would.." I said back. "Oh..hahaha..I'm not the same  
/person Lucy Heartfillia..if that changes it words..eh?" He smirked. "I don't know..care to explain!?.." I didn't understand..it looked like Takashi..what did he mean he wasn't the same person? "You see..Takashi has feelings for you, once you told  
/him you loved Natsu, his enemy since day one, he got furious, he wanted you all for his own, and natsuruined that. Now, so many feelings were going on and they eventually took over, which is me!..Takashi can't control himself now, until I'm

finished here and I go back.." He smiled. "Give him back! Or ill-" I got interuppted. "Ah! I wouldn't threaten me..remember I'm not afraid of hurting you, and I will..once I do..more of Takashi's feelings will let go and then I'll be able to take

/over his body. So I would watch myself if I were you.." He smirked once again. "Answer me this..can Takashi see me..?.." I said, I wanted to know if he could see me, maybe I could get him to fight, so he could take over his own body again. "Yes..he  
/can see through my eyes, unfortunately whatever you do to me he can't feel, physically." Great..at least I won't be able to hurt the real Takashi. "I could hear his cry..aww..what a poor little bitch..crying over a girl like you, I'm guessing he  
/really

/did like you.." As soon as I heard those words I felt guilty. "Although..I wouldn't blame him, you do have one hell of a nice body!" He looked at me up and down.."hmm..the things I would do with you..maybe I'll have some fun with you after I finish  
/you off.." I definitely didn't want to be left in his hands, so I had to fight real hard to prevent that. I took out my whip and I swung it towards his face, the whip hit him against the face. "Ouch. Hahahah" he looked up at me, blood running down  
/his cheek. He then looked at the whip with concentration, and he made it go against me. It wrapped around my chest, arms, and legs. 'Shit' he walked over to me and pushed me down against a tree. "Well..that was pathetic..I'm sure you could do way  
/better than that..right?" He lifted my chin, "don't touch me!" I pulled my face away from him aggressively. "Oh..my..you know I don't follow rules that well" he then grabbed one of my breast, squeezing it hard. "Mhm! Ouch! Stop!" I yelled out

at him. I reached down for one of my keys and called out Virgo. I watched as Takashi fell into a deep hole. "Thanks Virgo, can you help me get untied." I said as I sighed "yes princess, I see you got punishment, is it my punishment time yet?" Really?  
/In the middle of a fight she asks me that!? "No! Now you may leave, I'll call you out if I need any help!" She nodded and Takashi climbed out of the hole, "what the hell! You're gonna pay!" He said as he made a tree bend, I saw it

coming my way, I quickly ran and jumped out of the way of the tree, I landed on my two feet and smirked, "Well..That was pathetic..Imsure you could do way better than that..right?" I copied his exact same words from earlier. A smile grew across

/his face. I blinked and in that sudden blink I felt a kick to my stomach again, when I opened my eyes I noticed that I was know rolling down the hill of rocks, I felt as every rocks sharp end stabbed into my body, even worse there was a bad pain

in

/my ribs, I knew with some of my ribs had to be broken, but cuts and broken bones are not going to stop me from kicking his ass.

* * *

 **NATSU'S POV**

I walked to Lucy's house, I crawled through the window and saw a dent in the wall, and the living room was a complete disaster. I saw blood on the floor, I touched it with my finger and smelled it, it was Lucy's blood! I immediately got worried, who ever  
/set a finger on her was gonna get turned into ashes! I ran towards the window and jumped out, I followed her scent which led to a hill. Somehow, Takashi's scent was mixed in it too. I ran up the hill and found nothing but Lucy's whip and a huge deep  
/hole, maybe Virgo made that hole? I followed the scent which led down the hill filled with rocks, I spotted some blood on some of the rocks. I felt like I was a few minutes late. I needed to find Lucy before she gets really hurt.

* * *

noshade=""

noshade=""

noshade=""

noshade=""

 **LUCY'S POV**

I got up to my feet, and I saw as he made a pile of rocks fall ontop of me, "agh!" I felt the rocks crush my rib bones even harder. I then summoned loke, he destroyed the rocks and helped me up. "Lucy what the hell are you doing!?, why isn't natsu with  
/you!?" He said concerned. "I didn't want him or any of my friends to get hurt, it's okay..I'm fine." I gave out a smile, it was true, even if I was in pain, the worst pain I could ever face was seeing one my friends get hurt, or even loosing them.  
/He nodded and ran at Takashi, he was now fighting him. Loke then turned at me, his eyes were red just like Takashi's. What the hell..he ran at me almost full speed, I felt his kick against my stomach which made me hit against a rock wall. "Loke..."  
/I was grabbing at my stomach. "What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled out. "I'm sorry Lucy! I can't control myself! Please! Take me back to the spirit world before I end up hurting you really bad or even killing you!" I nodded and sent him back  
/before he could touch me again. "How could you!" He only smirked at me. "I'll wipe that smirk right off your face!" I ran at him, he made rocks fly at me but I only dodged them. Once I got close enough to Him I realized my secret move. "Lucyyyy!  
/Kick!" Right in the face, he flew and landed on the ground. He got up and wiped the blood that was running down his mouth. He controlled a tree which hit me and made me fly into a little river. Wait..water..! I then calledaquarius out, "wipe

him away!" She looked over at me "tch." And rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for your attitude!" She then filled her vase with water and released it making Takashi get pulled away.

Ever since the Tartorous arc, I found a way to get Aquarius back, I found a wizard who could fix keys, it did cost a lot of Jewlsbut I didn't regret it, I would never, she was the closest thing to my family and it hurt me when I lost her. But ever  
/since I got her back our relationship got better, maybe not her attitude though.

I saw Takashi suffer enough under water, I thanked Aquarius and sent her back, Takashi got up to his feet, "not bad for a chick." He said as he made a tree cell around me, i thought of which spirit I could call out, I saw water next to the cell, I could  
/call Aquarius out again, I reached down to my side for her key, but it was gone, I started freaking out, maybe I dropped it when I got trapped, I looked around and saw it a few feet away from the tree cell, I reached my hand out to get it. "So..close..come  
/on.." Only a few more inches then..he stepped on my hand "ahh!" I screamed out. I pulled my hand away when he took his foot off it. "Trying to get this?.." He picked it up. "Give it back!" I yelled at him. "But why?..its just a key.." He said with  
/a fake frown. "It's not just a key! She's my family! Now give it back!" I just wanted Aquarius back. "What if..I just..bend it..is that possible?.." He smirked. "NO! Don't you dare!" I glared at him. "Let's see if I'm powerful enough to break

it maybe.." He kept teasing. "If you do that, I swear you won't live to see a tomorrow!" I yelled out. "Oh..is that another threat?..idlike to see you try and kill me." At that moment, he made mykey break, my friend, my family, my comrade,

my spirit, my heart...break.. "NOOOOOO!" I screamed in pain. Tears running down my eyes, how could he? When I finally have someone back..he takes them away..I could feel all my feelings build up, anger, sadness, love, hate. Everything..

* * *

noshade=""

noshade=""

noshade=""

 **EVILTAKASHI'S POV**

I heard her cry, scream, I could feelher feelings. I was enjoying her pain at the moment, when..I saw this light form around her body, it was gold, but bright. I could feel so much power reflect off her. As it grew the power began to make the tree  
/disapear, my tree cell was gone! What the hell was this woman up to!? She got up to her feet, tears still falling off her face. "Now..I'm pissed.." The look in her eyes, I felt afraid..the anger in her voice intimated me. I was afraid of her. At  
/that moment I regretted breaking her key. When I saw a light blast into the sky, she looked at me, and smirked. As if she was about to murder me. She came at me, as fast as a bullet, or even faster, she kicked me in the stomach, which made me fly  
/into a rock wall, such a simple kick with so much power. Then she closed her eyes and started whispering, what the fuck? I tried getting up but something was pushing me down, I couldn't move, I suddenly saw these bright planets around me, stars and  
/these galaxies. And in a Instant everything went black.

* * *

 **LUCY'S POV**

I dropped to the ground, I held Aquarius's key and cried, screamed, i was punching the ground. Takashi was unconscious. I heard a voice yell out my name. "Lucy!" It was Natsu. I saw him jump off the hill and run towards me. I quickly wiped away my tears  
/and hid the key in my hand. "Hey!.." I said with a fake smile. "Lucy! What happened! Are you hurt!?" He said while he looked at me wounds. "I'm fine." I wasn't fine. He looked at Takashi, he was unconscious. "I knew that bastard did somthing to you."  
/He said as his hand turned into a fist of fire. "Lucy..what the hell happened!" He ordered at me. I explained everything to him. He punched the ground creating a crack. "Why the hell didn't you tell me!" He yelled at me. "I-I'm..sorry...I didn't  
/want anyone to get...hurt.." I felt like crying right there. He looked at me "Lucy...you know nothing could ever hurt me..the only thing that does is seeing you in pain..now tell me what really happened.." He opened my hand that was holdingthe  
/key. I started crying, he brought his arms around me and hugged me. That's all I needed. I needed him.

I was taken to the Imfirmary, after a few weeks I recovered and I got to go home, Takashi in the other hand still was unconscious. I sat at the table with Aquarius's key in my hands, it was my fault..What did she do to deserve this? I felt Natsu

arms wrap around me "hey..don't be sad Lucy..ill help you raise enoughmoney so you could fix the key!.." I smiled at him. What would i do without him!? He then sat across from me. "Lucy.." He grabbed my hands. "I told Mira about us, but I wasn't sure  
if we were official, ya know? So I asked her and she said that in other words we weren't since I never asked you to be my girlfriend. I took her advice but then I realized I didn't have to ask you, because I already asked you when we first met, I  
asked you if you wanted to be my partner and you said 'yes', I realized that all this time we've been together and that's was mates do." He smiled widely at me. "But I made you something while u were recovering!" He handed me a golden key that had  
a heart shaped on the top of it, there was a ball of fire in the middle of the key and a dragon which wrapped around the heart. "See Lucy..the key represents your spirits, the gold on the key represents you, your bright smile and beauty,the  
heart represents our love, the fire represents my magic, and the dragon represents me!" He smiled once again. "Do you like it!?..." I stayed quiet, did I like it? "No..I don't like it at all.." I looked at him with a serious face. "..I..I'm..sor-"  
he began saying before I cut him off. "I LOVE IT!" I tackled hugged him to the ground and kissed him. "Thank you.." I smiled. "I love you Lucy.." "Me too.."


	5. Chapter 5

**TAKASHI'S POV**

What did i do? I hurt Lucy, the girl i loved, the girl who showed me how to acceptance myself. I hurt her, and i would never forgive myself for that. All i wanted was to be with her, feel her love, care for her, be her best friend, her soulmate, her boyfriend, her husband, have a family, i just wanted to protect her, and i failed.

 **BACK STORY OF TAKASHI**

I was born in a poor village, i lived with my mother, and two little sisters. My dad had left us when i was 8, i still remember that same exact day.

I remembered being asleep and then woken up by the sound of glass being smashed, the yelling coming from my father, my mother's soft voice, trying to calm him down. I remembered rushing down stairs to see what was the problem, i was sneaking behind a wall. My father was drunk as hell, and my mother brought up the rent problems, and they needed to get paid since they were so far behind. "Niko..we are behind rent..if we don't pay it soon. We'll be living in the streets, and i don't want that for our children..they are great and they deserve- " my mom was interrupted by my dad "They don't deserve shit! They're just these stupid little children! Who gives a damn!" he took a long gulp of beer after he yelled that out. "NIKO! They are our children! How could you say such a thing! We barely have enough to eat! I have to take risks to steal food so they won't starve!" she started raising her voice "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he raised his now empty glass of beer and smashed it on the ground, this only made me mother jump out of her seat. He got up and unsteadily walked over to my mom. "I dont give a fuck about those stupid kids! Nor you! I work my ass off and barely make enough, I'M TIRED! You think i have the time to take care of a fucking family!" he was closing my mom against the wall. "Niko! This isn't you! We fell in love! We wanted a family! We wanted kids! Please tell me you don't mean this!? Please tell me you're just drunk and you're just saying bullshit!" she was now crying, in fear of losing her husband, in fear of making her children suffer more than they already are. She was afraid of him. "Look sweetie, i may be drunk but i know what i'm saying! I give up! And i'm not afraid to leave!" he yelled at her face. "But before i leave.." he started looking down and up at my mother's body. "Can i get a last gift?.." he was now pinning her against the wall, she tried pulling away but he only tightened his grip. He started viciously kissing her and undressing her. "Stop! I don't want this!" she finally was able to push him away, she ran towards the stairs, only to find me, she gasped "..Takashi.." i looked up at her worried, "mommy..is everything okay? Why is daddy yelling and saying mean things?" i clueless of what was happening. 'Oh..sweetie, don't worry..daddy and i are just talking about grown up stuff..now go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow.." she turned me around and showed me upstairs. Once we were at my rooms door and stopped and looked at my mom. "Mommy…" she kneeled down and cupped my cheek. "Yes sweetheart?" she gave me a calm smile. I then noticed a shadow unsteadily coming upstairs, it got closer and closer..then there appeared my father with a knife in his hand. "Mommy! Watch out!" she turned around and gasped, placing herself in front of me to protect me. "Mommy!" i yelled out.

I closed my eyes, i was afraid. The only thought in my head at that point was 'please hope mommy is okay' i opened my eyes and she was laying on the ground, a blood puddle was now forming around her "MOMMY!" i yelled out as i quickly kneeled down next to her. She grabbed my hands and smiled. "I'm...ok..ay" she coughed and blood soon was running down her mouth. "No mommy! don't leave!" i started crying. "Takashi...I love you.." tears were running down her cheeks. "Mommy! Don't leave! Don't go to heaven just yet!" i screamed out. "Takashi...i need you to promise me something.." she continued "anything mommy!" i didn't want to disappoint my mother at that point. "Promise...me..you'll leave this town..and take very good care of your sisters..find a great place...and..continue your lives there..protect them with your life..and most importantly...be happy Takashi.." her voice was fading away. "yes , mother...i promise you.." i held on to her hands tightly. "And always remember...although you can't see me...i will always be with you...here." she pointed at my heart. I cried silently again and nodded. "I love you so very much takashi.." her voice faded even more than before. "Me too, mommy.." she smiled one last time before closing her eyes.

A few years after my mother's death, and my father's leave, i continued my life with my sisters in the same town, i found a small job that paid just enough to eat one time a day. I went to school, then went to work, bought food, got home, and cooked for my sisters.

I was walking to school, smiling to everyone who passed by me. I was a happy child, i promised my mother to be positive no matter what. I remembered turning a corner and finding three kids who have been messing around with me lately. They stopped and stared at me "GET HIM!" they started running after me. "Oh..no" i turned around and ran, i remembered running around the streets, trying to lose them, i turned and ran into a dead end. "Crap!" i turned around to find all three boys cornering me. They launched at me, punching, kicking, pushing me into the wall. They finally stopped when i was no longer moving, they reached into my pocket stealing the only money i had to feed my sisters. I layed on the ground for a long time, i finally got up and started walking home, walking past happy families only made the day worst. I couldn't smile. Only when a flashback of my family at the dinner table, smiling, laughing, enjoying our time together brought a small smile to my face. I got home and my sisters jumped around me. "Takashi you're home!" my youngest sister of age 5 jumped up to me and hugged me. "Yay! we were worried sick big brother!" 2nd oldest sister of age 6 said after that. "Hehe..sorry girls!" i gave out a smile. "What happened? Why is there purple marks all over your body!?" one of my sisters said. "Oh! I umm...I was working, i fell...and the boxes i was carrying fell on top of me, but im fine its nothing!" i smiled again. I went to the kitchen and started preparing dinner. I set the food at the table and called my sisters down to eat. They both sat across from me. There wasn't enough to fill another plate, so i had decided to wait to eat until tomorrow.

 **ONE WEEK BEFORE THE PRESENT TIME**

Weeks, Months, Years past. I was traveling around to look for a better town, or a city. I had left my sister's home, they would be alone at one for a few weeks now. I needed to find a place soon. I took a train not knowing where i would start. I noticed this bright beautiful woman sitting not to far from me. I was drawn to her now i was sitting in front of her. I felt so completed, as if i found something i've been searching for so long. I found a place to stay, i would rent a place for me and my sisters, i would continue our lives here.

 **PRESENT TIME**

I got up off the bed, they finally let me go home. That's exactly where i would go..

I went to lucy's apartment and packed up, i noticed she was with natsu, nothing new. I know she will forever be with natsu, i knew they would form a family and live happily together, endless love for eachother. But the same would go for me, although she didn't love me back, i would always love her, i would always be there to protect her, i will always be there for her. I will always do all of that, meanwhile looking for someone who wouldn't mind spending their life right along my side.


	6. Chapter 6

**LUCY'S POV**

I heard noises in the living room, Natsu's arm was wrapped around me, i carefully took his arm off me. I sneaked out of the room and followed the noise, "hello!?" i said while walking in. i heard one last noise, i turned towards the window and saw Takashi, he looked at me and gave out a big bright smile, and then he jumped out. I ran to window and looked out, he was gone. There was a note besides the window, it was folded, i took it and opened it. "Dear Lucy, i want to apologize for what i did to you, my feelings completely took over and i caused harm towards you. That is something i will never forgive myself for doing. I'm leaving for a while now, i'm going back home. I have 2 bright sisters i have to look over. Im sure i will come back. Thank you for showing me love and for helping me. I hope to see you soon, take care.- Takashi" i folded up the note and smiled, now knowing that he was alright and that he would come back soon with his sisters and continue his life here.

Since i was already awake i decided to go take a bath, i wanted to go to the fair later with the girls, i turned the water on, as soon as it was perfect i turned it off. I got undressed and satin the bathtub, i let out a huge sigh, i was relaxed until.."Hey Lucy!" natsu yelled as he popped out from under water already naked. "AHHHHHH!" i got up and gave him a 'lucy kick'. He flew into the door which he eventually ended up breaking it. "Oww...shit luc-.." he sat up a bit and only stared at me. "What!?" stupid me didn't realize that my leg was still up and i was showing him my part to him. "Ermmm!.." i quickly sank my body into the water, i was blushing like hell but i wasn't the only one, so was Natsu. He got up and walked over to the bathtub. 'HE WAS COMPLETELY NAKED' this only made my face turn redder than it already was. "Natsu! Put some clothes on!" i said while flapping my arms. He ignored my comment and sat down in the tub next to me. "Lucy..you know we've seen eachother naked before..so what's the point!?" he said with a straight face. "Well!...yea.." i said. I'm not sure why i made a big deal out of it, he was right. We sat in the tub talking and then we had a water war.

We finished off and i got dressed, the girls and i had planned to go to the fair later at night. I went to the grocery store and walked around for a while to kill some time. Natsu had gone to the guild to look for happy. It soon began to get dark and i decided to go home and get ready, once i made it back i got dressed. I pulled out a maroon crop top that ended just above my belly button and a black skirt, along with my boots. I grabbed my gate keys and left.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I was fighting with Gray and Gajeel. "Stupid ice princess!" i said as i landed a punch on his face. "Flame brain!" he punched back. "You two are so stupid, obviously my girlfriend is the bes-.." Gajeel was saying before me and Gray gave him a good hard punch. "My girlfriend is better! She's always by my side!" Gray yelled out as he pulled Juvia over. "Gray, there's a difference in someone being there for you and someone stalking you.." Gajeel said while pulling Levy over as well. "Stalker!?are you saying that my Juvia is a stalker! Ohh..You're gonna regret calling my Juvia a stalker, iron face!" Gray shouted. I couldn't say anything since Lucy wasn't there, i felt so incomplete, i just stood there and stared. At the moment both Juvia and Levy got a text, they pulled away from their partner. "Juvia has to go." she said to Gray. "oh..where to?" he said as he followed her. "Umm..to...Juvia has a meeting!bye!" she said as she ran off. "Yea..me too! Bye!" Levy just right behind her. I soon got a text by Lucy. "i won't be home, dinner in fridge, love you bye!" hmmm i thought.

Gray, Gajeel, and I sat at a table, thinking on why the girls had to be somewhere all of a sudden, and without us. "Maybe they're having a sleepover at lucy's!?" Gray said. "No..Lucy texted me saying she wouldn't be home" i said. "Maybe they went on a job, and didn't want us to tag along!?" Gajeel stood up. "Nah, don't you think they would've taken Erza with them? I said again. They nodded. I noticed everyone in the guild started leaving early, but why? I walked over to Mira who was finishing cleaning. "Hey Mira, Do you know why everyone is leaving early?!" i said while i started helping her clean the tables. "Didn't you hear!? There's a fair going on." she said. "Oh!" right! They had fair every month or so, how could i forget! "Right! Thanks Mira!" i said while i ran towards the guys. "Hey! I know where they went! They went to the fair together!" i yelled out. "Right! How could i forget!" Gajeel said. "It's okay guys! I have a plan! We should go and make it a date!" i said very proud of my request. "Hmm...i think this is the first time i'll ever agree with you flame brain" he lowered his head in shame. "Well..we have to at least look nice, maybe take a shower and get dressed." we nodded at Gajeel's request and left to our own houses. We had decided to meet at the same mountain where i had taken care of Asuka.

I got home and took a quick shower, once i was out i walked to my closet and picked out some black jeans and a maroon shirt. I quickly put my shoes on and ran out knowing that i was late and the guys would kill me. Once i got there i apologized and we walked to the fair.

When we got there we walked for a while, we scanned the crowd for our girls. I had finally found lucy within 10 minutes or so. I let out a whistle signaling that i had found the girls. Gray and Gajeel then appeared behind me "Nice work." Gray said while patting my back. We had decided to sneak behind our own girl and then go our separate ways with them. I walked towards Lucy, as soon as i got close enough, i wrapped my arms around her tiny waist, i heard her let out a tiny gasp. "Why wasn't i invited!?" i whispered into her ear. She turned her head slightly, cupping her hand on my cheek, her soft lips crashed into mine. She stopped. "Sorry..i-" i stopped her sentence and peaked her on the lips. "I'm just kidding! Come on! Let's go have some fun!"

 **LUCY'S POV**

Natsu and i walked around for a while trying to decide what to do. As we walked by a bunch of mini game, only one called my attention. If you won the game, the prize you could win was a gate key. I stopped and walked towards the chick running the game, while Natsu was at the food area stuffing his mouth with cotton candy. It was more like a battle, the chick was a wizard and to be able to get the gate key you had to beat her in a battle. "Hey! I would like to battle you for the gate key!" i said. She looked over at me and her eyes went completely big. "Lucy...Heartfillia!?" i was confused for a moment. "Umm...yea that's me!" i gave out a small smile. "I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! You are completely beautiful and you are so strong!" she yelled out and them hug tackled me. "Oh..well thanks!" i smiled, although i was uncomfortable. After 5 minutes of her hugging me , i was finally able to say something. "Well...i would really like to battle you for the gate key.." i said while getting up. "Wow! I've always wanted to comfort you! Sure let's battle!" she said jumping up in excitement with heart shaped pupils. I found it weird but i really wanted the gate key. She took me into a battle field, there was a glass wall around it so people could watch, i thought if Natsu knew i was doing this he would kill me. We stood across from each other. Once the battle begun i made the first move, summoned Leo, he just slightly kicked her, she hit against the wall. She stood up with a huge smile on her face "wow! So cool!" she said. Then she ran towards me, with complete full speed, she kicked me and i only fell back but i managed to land on my feet. Again she ran towards me with a punch, i blocked it. She had similar magic like jets, full speed.

When Natsu left for one year to 'train' i did the same, i made capricorn train me to get stronger, and i did. I am able to summon 3 spirits at once without my magic getting low as quick. I learned many more spells, and i can change into my spirits forms. I learned how to punch,kick,and dodge. I definitely got stronger.

I felt a bunch of eyes on this fight, everyone stopped and watched, i turned a little and saw levy cheering and gajeel with a wide open mouth. Gray was smiling at my improvement and juvia was of course squinting her eyes at me mouthing 'love rival'. Natsu of course was shocked, impressed, but he had a grin on his face. This only made me stronger, as i closed my eyes and released my easiest attack. A gold light was forming around me, it grew bigger and bigger. I could see the confusion in everyone's eyes. I then opened my eyes, My eyes had a gold figure as my pupil, it looked like little tiny stars connected together, forming into a dragon. This attack i practiced the most, and yet i haven't mastered it. It was dedicated to Natsu.I did some sort of movement and fire formed into my hands, i was now a fire mage, except my fire was more of a gold color. The girl was running in circles around me, she was too fast. But since i had learned a bit of Natsu's magic i also had the nose of a dragon, i waited for the right moment and then I jumped forward and i gave the girl a huge punch to the face,she fell back landing hard once again. She had this weird grin in her face and hearts were flowing around her. the fire had increased my power. I released my magic and walked up to her. "Umm..nice battle!" i smiled and helped her up. I left the glass battle field and walked up to Natsu. "That Was AMAZING!" he yelled out. Levy, gajeel, juvia and gray nodded in agreement. "It truly was!" levy said as she hugged me, "yea...i guess…" gajeel said in embarrassment although everyone could tell he was truly very impressed. "Wow lucy! I think you could kick my ass if we ever battled, you've becomed way stronger than before, i'm super proud!" Gray said as he hugged me. "Juvia agrees with Gray~sama!" she said as she smiled. "Thanks guys! you , fairytail are the reason i want to become stronger, i want to protect my family!" i said as i smiled.

I felt a someone poke me in the back to get my attention, i turned around, it was the girl i battled. She smiled and held up a gate key "i believe you forgot something..!" i took the key and hugged her "thanks!" as i stepped away, i noticed her face was completely red. "A-are..you okay!?" i said. "Y-yes.. I just really…" she stopped. I waited for her to finish. "I really..L-Love you!" again she tackled hugged me to the ground, i could feel her face in my breast. "Umm!..please!" i started blushing in embarrassment. She got up and pulled me against her. "Let's get married!" she was now carrying me bridal form. "I...i rather not.. Please..i love someone else.." i said while trying to slowly pull away. I took a look at everyone for help. Gray, Juvia, Levy and Gajeel were laughing their ass off. Natsu of course had flames forming around him, he was getting jealous and he was trying to stop himself from hurting the girl. I had finally had enough, i pulled away "Stop! Please!" i yelled loud and clear that some people stopped and stared. She stopped and looked at me, i could see tears form around her eyes. Oh shit.. "Oh no.. i am sorry!" i felt really bad that i had to just stop and hug her. Again she rubbed her face in my breast. "Well...umm i really have to go..see ya later!" i pulled her away and started walking away from her with natsu. "Yea ur right! Later!" she yelled out. I pretended not to hear her and continued walking with natsu.


	7. Chapter 7

**NATSU'S POV**

Lucy and i walked away from the overly obsessed girl, i was really annoyed by the fact that she was all over Lucy, i just wanted to kick her ass...but i knew i couldn't do that. After a while of being together unbothered everything was going really well! We went on some tiny rides together, even though i always ended up getting motion sickness! But it was worth it, as long as i saw a smile on Lucy's face i was happy. We walked over to the mini games and decided to play a few of the games. The first game we walked up to was a apple bobbing game, i volunteered to play for Lucy.

1\. Because she kept complaining that she didn't want to get her hair wet.

2\. I was good at swooping food.

3\. Every other guy was playing for their girl.

4\. Gray and Gajeel were competing too.

And finally..

5\. Lucy really wanted this big teddy bear they had for a prize and i wanted more than anything to get her what made her happy.

As soon as i stepped up i gave Gray and Gajeel a dirty look, they of course returned it. "Good luck Salamander..gihi.." Gajeel said ending with a smirk. "Trust me Iron-face..you're gonna need all the luck! Because i am definitely not losing this one!" i yelled out. "Pffft!That's the stupidest comment you've made all day!" Gray then yelled out after my comment. I ignored it, i was confident i was going to win this. Before they blew the whistle to let us know to start, i looked over at Lucy who was jumping and yelling my name, she was cheering me on and this only gave me the strength to win this 100%. Once i looked back to the bucket of waters filled with apples, i took a deep breath before the guy blew the whistle. I shoved my head into the water and started filling my mouth with apples. Not only when Gray reached over and froze my bucket of water with my head still in. My head was stuck under ice! At this point i got furious with Gray pulling out these pranks. Before i knew it i had melted all the water away, i reached over to Gray who had a few apples left and i made his water boil. "HAHAH!" i bursted out laughing, "AAGGHH!" Gray pulled his head out full speed. "AGghhhh! SHIT!" he yelled out as he started running around in circles and Juvia ran behind him. I soon remembered i still had apples in my bucket but not many since i burned some of them to ashes. Opps. i looked over at Gajeel who was sitting in a chair eating each and every apple calmly. I continued swooping every apple into my mouth. When i finally came to an end. I yelled out. "Finished!" but another voice accompanied my yelling. I turned to see who it was. It was the chick from a while ago. OH HELL NO. She gave me a dirty look. "I obviously finished first!" she said to the guy running the game. "That's Bullshit, i finished first!" i said as i crossed my arms. "okay..you both can have a prize.." he sighed. "okay, sounds fair" all i wanted to do was get away from this perverted girl. I took the big prize, it was a big teddy bear that was about Lucy's height. I walked over to her. "Here you go lucy!" i said with a big smile, but when i looked at her she already had a huge teddy bear all up her. What the hell!?. i set the bear down and asked her calmly. "Lucy...who gave you that!?" she looked at me and opened her mouth "uhhh..you know the girl from earlier today.." of course! I was sick of her. "Oh..well i guess i'll just give this to someone else" i picked up the bear "NONO!" she yelled out as she took the bear away from me rapidly. I just smiled. "But..what am i gonna do about the other bear?.." she said quietly. "I'll get rid of it!" i walked towards the bear and with one touch i burned it. "There ya go!" again i said with a smile. It was late and i could tell Lucy was tired. We were walking home, and it was pretty chilly i wrapped my arm around Lucy to warm her up. We talked until we got to her house, she grabbed her keys to open the door. "Lucy..those are your gate keys.." i tried to hold back a laugh. "Ahh..hehe..sorry..i just feel a little funny right now.." she said with a yawn. I found it unusual but i just continued the night without worries.

In the morning i took a shower while Lucy made breakfast, when i got out i sat at the table waiting. "Natsu..put some clothes on." she said without turning around, "but i like being naked!" i said playfully. "Well i don't want to see your man parts, so please." she said as she served my food on a plate and blushing. "Haha! Okay Lucy!" i left to get dressed and shortly came back to enjoy breakfast with the person i love most. After breakfast we headed to guild, as we walked in people were doing the usual. Drinking, eating, fighting, dancing..but something was different, maybe it was just a little detail..but it seemed big, i looked around and spotted someone new. She was talking to Lucy, but Lucy had an uncomfortable face. Oh HeLl nO. it was the same chick from last night, i walked over beside Lucy and hugged her extra tightly. "What the fuck are you doing here!?" i yelled out. "Now Now Natsu calm down..Raven is new to this guild and we must respect her as family.." Makarov said as he came behind her. "WHATTTTT!" i yelled out really loud that even the whole guild became quiet. She was smiling brightly. "Now..Lucy could you perhaps accompany Raven to her first job?" Gramps asked Lucy nicely. "Umm..well actually i was planning on going on a job with-" Lucy was saying before she was interrupted. "Thanks!" Raven took Lucy by the hand and dragged her out towards the guild door. "Lucy!" i yelled out again and ran behind them before Gramps hammered me to the ground.

 **LUCY'S POV**

This was by far the worst day ever, i was assigned to escort Raven on her job and alone! And she was always so close to me, always hugging my arm or holding my hand. I was so uncomfortable. At this point i needed Natsu so bad. As we walked to the train i heard whispers from people around us, this only bothered me even more. On the train she sat next to me, i only looked out the window trying to ignore the fact of people talking about me and Raven. "Hey Lucy!" she said. "Mhm" i responded back, still looking out the window. "What are you and Natsu?" she asked. "Well..we're a couple.." i said with a smile. "Oh..like a couple of friends..right!?" she asked again. "No!" i chuckled "well yea..actually we're really good friends..He's my best friend who i love with all my heart..but we are more than friends now, we are lovers..ya know!?" by then i had turned to her. "Ohhh...so you guys just fuck around!?" i smacked my forehead. "No..ugh he's my boyfriend..does that help you out?" i was praying that she would finally get it. "Aye..that makes sense.." Finally.

We got to our destination and looked for the hotel we were suppose to stay at for the night. Once we found the hotel, i took a seat at the couches they had at in the main room while Raven requested a room. After a while she came up to me "alright! I got us a room." i grabbed my bag and stood up and followed her. "Okay..here it is!" she said while opening the door. "Nice..so where's my room!?.." i said. "You are looking right at it" she said with a smile. I was afraid she was going to say that. "Umm..there is only one bed though" i scratched my head. "Well guess we have to sleep together~.." she smirked at me. Sigh. "alright…" i started unpacking.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I was laying on Lucy's bed looking up at the ceiling. "Gosh...i miss her.." i said quietly to myself. "Miss who!?" Happy came flying through the room. "Lucy...she left on a job with..Raven" i said her name with annoyance. "Aww..it's okay Natsu! I'm sure Lucy will come back really quick from her job!" Happy said while flying in circles. "What makes you so sure?" i asked, now sitting up. "She's obviously annoyed and uncomfortable with Raven..she would want to come back as quick as possible to avoid being around her." Happy was now hovering in front of me. "And i bet she misses you as much as you miss her!" He said with a wink. "Yea i guess you're right! Plus the job they went on should take only about 1-2 days..no biggie!" my spirits now lifting up. "There's the confident Natsu Dragneel i know!"

The next morning i woke up, without Lucy to wake up to i felt a bit depressed. It wasn't a special morning like any other. I made myself breakfast, but only ended up burning the kitchen. Luckily i could suck the flames in so no damage was done. Thank god. After i finished eating my burnt eggs and bacon. I left to the guild, once i was there i took a seat next to Lucy's usual seat. "What's wrong Natsu?" i heard but i was too lost in thought that i didn't respond back " Natsu?!" i heard again but this time i snapped out of my thoughts "huh!?" i looked up to see Mira. she laughed a bit "daydreaming?" she smiled while washing the dishes. "Well..yea..just thinking about Lucy, it's pretty lonely around here without her." i sinked my head onto the table. "Don't worry she should be back soon..for now on how about you go on a job!?" she said. "No..it wouldn't be a fun without Lucy. i'd much rather wait than go on a job on myself" i answered back. "Well okay..your call" Mira then turned around taking orders from her comrades.

I continued my day by walking around town, looking at things Lucy might like or just a few things for home. I found myself back at my place and an idea popped in my head. I wanted to do a few changes, a big change. My house was pretty big for Lucy, Happy, and i to live in. I wanted to move in with her, and continue my life alongside her. I started off by cleaning inside, i knew that i didn't want Lucy to clean up my mess all the time. Once i finished i went outside and cleaned out until it was shiny clean, you could even see stars appearing around it. Perfect. I then made more space around inside the house to fit another closet for Lucy's clothing.

 **LUCY'S POV ~later that night**

I decided to take a warm shower, this day was definitely different than any other job with Natsu. I had to wake up early and help Raven complete her job successfully, as i washed my hair i felt someone holding me. Almost as if Natsu had followed me all the way over here. I slowly turned around with a smile..but soon that smile faded and i became embarrassed as hell, IT WAS RAVEN HOLDING ON TO ME! Her hands were wrapped around my hips and she was completely naked too. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" i yelled out at her. "I just wanted to shower before you finished all the hot water." "Umm..how exactly do you know i finish all the hot water?!" slowly becoming creeped out. "Oh!..i watch your every move!" she smiled. Okay, now i'm creeped out! "Uhh.." my face becoming really red. "please ..don't do that.." i backed away from her as i reached out for my towel, stepping out of the shower. "Where are you going!?" she reached out for me and grabbed my wrist. "I'm tired! Goodnight!" i said.

I wanted to go home, i missed the guild, i missed my friends, i missed the jobs we went on together, the adventures, i missed..Natsu. I walked out on the porch of the hotel, i climbed up to the roof of the hotel, laying on the cold hard roof, staring at the dark blue sky mixed with black and purple. Stars that made the night bright. I closed my eyes and imagined myself running alongside Natsu, just like the yellow field, with smiles in our faces. I couldn't be happier, i loved him so much and he loved me back.

... but who knew that soon enough, that would change...


	8. Chapter 8

**LUCY'S POV**

"Hey Lucy!" i heard a loud voice calling my name. "shh...Natsu..it's too early.." i turned my back. "Natsu!?" the voice said with confusion, soon i remembered that i wasn't at home. I was still on a stupid job. I got up but felt pain coming from my back, which made me let out a groan/moan. "Well that was sexy.." i looked up to see Raven with a 'sexy' smirk on her face. "Shut up!" i managed to get up off the hard roof. Did i really fall asleep on this rock!? Pretty damn impressive. I jumped off and landed on the porch floor. I got changed and set my hair in a high ponytail. Both Raven and i walked out towards the Mayor's building.

We walked out the doors with not much information, apparently there was some type gang or group who had been stealing from stores, people, and even threatened to kill the mayor's daughter. That and sightings of them camping in a forest not near by. It would take us half the day to get there, who knew such a small job would last long? I guess i'm not going home today, i looked down and frowned. I was sure that Raven knew i wanted to get over this job and just leave because she had asked me. "Lucy...we could just go home.." she said with a low voice. I looked up at her. "No! What makes you say that!?" did i really ask that? "Well..you look like you just want to go home, and last night i kind of overheard you.." right. "I just-.." i started. "It's okay! I understand. I'm annoying..and like they say..i act like a stupid child.." she turned her back, i could tell she was going to cry from the way her voice cracked. "NoNo! I never said that.." i got closer to her about to set my hand on her shoulder, but she pulled away. "No! I should've known joining Fairy Tail was a bad idea. I knew from the start you guys didn't like me. And what did i do!? I believed i could change into a powerful,gorgeous, reckless mage…just..like you.." she covered her face with her hands and cried. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "I think...you're perfect..Fairy Tail members believe..just like you did, and you're not the only who is immature..i can think of a lot of people who are..including myself at some points.." i chuckled. She lifted her face, tears rolling down her cheeks. "C'mon! Let's go finish this job and go home!" she gave me a bright smile "yeah!"

We got to the forest, i looked around for any suspicious burnt or cut down trees. But everything looked normal, like a normal forest. When all of a sudden i heard a crunch sound behind me, i turned around with my whip and swung it towards the anonymous person, bringing them over our heads and slamming them to the ground. "Ouch! what the hell Lucy!" a voice so familiar came from the ground. "T...Takashi…" i said while my voice cracked. It hasn't been that long, but seeing him healthy as ever made me so happy. I truly missed him. He flashed me a smile "Hey Beautiful!" he got up, i ran to him with a hug, but it was too much of a hug, making us both fall back. "Sorry..my bad, i got too excited.." i scratched my head. "It's all go-" saying until he got interrupted. "Ooooo...Lucy and Takashi!" Raven yelled out, as she took her phone out and took many pictures of us. I was practically on top of Takashi and his arms were wrapped around my lower back. "I-it's..not what..it looks like!-" i yelled out. "Lucy, everything's good..just" i got the message because i soon got off him and helped him untangle the whip. "Sorry for slamming into you" i said as i lowered my head in shame. "Hey! Don't worry about it!" he flashed a smile again, and in that moment..everything changed..his smile was as bright as ever,and the sunlight around him made him shine for me. His green eyes stared into my soul, but this gave me a good feeling, As if he were special, i knew this was a bad sign because i had seen Natsu this way too, but i couldn't distract myself to look away, i wanted to stay like this forever. "Lucy..!..Lucy!" i heard someone yelling out "yea sorry i was just lost in your ey-..in thought!" i used up for a cover. "Oh..right, anyways what are you girls doing out here?" he asked. "Well we're actually on a job right now..but from the looks at it we might need to stay for 2 more days or so..this doesn't look like the forest." i looked around. "Well..i would love to help complete the job, after all i'm still apart of Fairy Tail!" he lifted his shirt enough to show off his green emblem, frozen in place, i felt blood dripping from my nose. "Holy..mother of..-" i whispered, his muscles were so bold and just perfect. Whipping the blood off my nose, "yea sure! Why not!" i smiled.

 **NATSU'S POV**

"Perfect!" i finished decorating and moving furniture around. I decided to do a walk through to make sure everything was in place. I walked outside and then inside again, a coat rack sat beside the door along with a long vase to put umbrellas there, then walking into the living room, a big couch sat in the middle with a coffee table in front and facing a TV and a large bookshelf against an empty wall. I turned around and walked into the kitchen, i wasn't sure what to do so i decided to set up the table, four chairs sat around the rectangle/square table. Lastly our room, i had a big king size bed sitting in the corner with a desk next to it, a big enough closet for both our us and special corner which had a big soft pillow for happy. "Everything seems in place! Now we wait for our Bait!"

I sat at Lucy's apartment all day long, still not a single scent of her. I sighed hard and fell back onto her bed. "..Lucy….please hurry...im running out of patience.." i closed my eyes hoping that when i open them a gorgeous blonde mage will appear right beside me. I then heard a knock on the door, my first thought was Lucy. i rushed to the door and opened it rapidly "Lucy!" i hugged the woman in front of me. No, this wasn't Lucy, i let go to take a look at the stranger i was hugging, again i was wrong she wasn't a stranger. "Lisanna?.." confused by why she was here. "Hey Natsu!" she gave me a cheerful smile. "Umm hey..come in" i let her pass and then closed the door behind me. "Do you want something to drink?" i walked towards the kitchen "No, thank you i'm fine" she said while she took a seat on the couch. I walked to the living room and took a seat next to her. "Not to be rude or anything...but why exactly are you here?" i leaned back to get comfortable. "Well…" she looked worried, again my first thought was that the job went wrong and Lucy got hurt. "Is Lucy okay?!" i sat up panicked. "No! She's perfectly fine..but the real question here..is will you be okay after i show you this.." she said with concern.

She scrolled through her phone and stopped at a certain picture, she looked up at me and then lifted her phone to me. A picture of Lucy on top of Takashi showed in front of me. I broke down inside, i thought of all things they could've been doing. I didn't want to believe that Lucy would do that to me, she would never, it was just an accident i repeated in my head 'just an accident' soon enough i felt a little better. "Natsu…" i almost forgot Lisanna was in the room with me "i'm fine" i smiled. "Im sure it was an accident! Nothing to worry about..right!?" she looked at me and nodded, but in her eyes i saw hurt, i didn't understand. "Lisanna..are you okay?!" i got closer to her. "I...yeah.." she looked down. "Come on..what's bothering you, i could tell when you're hurt.." she sighed and looked up at me. " You're so stupid..you assume the best for Lucy and you never know if she's cheating on you or-" the words hit me, she was right. But i didn't want her to have the reason. "Lisanna...why are you worried..i mean sure we're friends, but we haven't talked that much in a long tim-" i felt her lips on mine, they somehow felt soft, too soft they made me get lost, the warmth coming from them, made me feel...loved. I couldn't resist and so i kissed back, then she stopped. "Natsu...i..love you..i always have.." she said was tears filling in her eyes and pink tinted cheeks. "I love you too.." the words escaped my lips. I knew it was wrong..but it felt right. I pulled her closer and set my hand on her cheek, observing her and i never knew she was this beautiful up close, i liked it i liked her soft and warm lips on me, i felt accepted.

 **LUCY'S POV**

I dropped on the bed, we had spent all day walking and looking for the theifs "another day.." i sighed. I turned around and saw Raven fast asleep, just as i was going to do the same there was a knock on the door, ergg...i got up and opened the door "Hey." i looked up and saw Takashi smiling. "Hey Takashi…" i smiled back, blushing. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a walk maybe get some ice cream.." he asked while rubbing his neck and looking away. I looked back and raven and then back at him. "Sure.." i smiled.

We walked around the park a while and then took a seat at a bench, it was getting late and really cold, i didn't think we would be out here this long but we were so into our conversation. I started shaking, but i tried to hide it because i knew he would take his jacket off for me, obviously i failed because then he pulled me closer to him and threw his jacket on me, hugging me tightly. I sat there for a while but before i knew it i had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

I woke up in bed, thankfully i didn't wake up on a hard ass bench, i stood up and stretched my arm, looking around to see a different room "..the hell.?.." i whispered under my breath, apparently not low enough because then a half naked hot ass guy turned around to me. Takashi! I felt my face go red. "Umm.." i awkwardly said. "Goodmorning Lucy!.." he got up and walked to the kitchen. Half naked was right way of describing him because he was walking around shirtless and with some short boxers. I took the blankets off me hoping i was still in my original clothing from yesterday, and i was thank god. I walked to the kitchen and found him in an apron, i sat at the table and watched him cook, 'if only Natsu did this' i thought. I sighed but then found a beautiful sighting in front of me, and found myself staring at it. "Are you just gonna stare at my ass, or are you gonna help me cook..?" Takashi turned around with a smirk. "I'll help.." i got up and helped him. A couple of minutes passed when he threw flour at me. "Hey!" i tried brushing it off my hair and clothes, but soon gave up and grabbed a handful of flour and threw it at him back. "Ooo..you're gonna regret doing that.." he smirked. I ran off with him chasing me around. I jumped off the couch and onto the table, as soon as i was about to jump off he caught me and threw me up and caught me again into his arms. Silence filled the room as we stared into eachothers eyes, i set my hand on his cheek and pulled him in into a kiss, so warm and soft, it was like a dream, i was so lost, i wanted more, but not just kisses but more of him.

The kiss deepened and became more intense, he swung each of my legs to his sides and i wrapped my arms around his neck, he walked back into his room and set my carefully on the edge of his bed, he untied his apron off and leaned towards me, one of his knees sat beside my thigh and his hand were besides me. I pulled him in again and scratched his back as he kissed and licked my neck, i felt his hand make his way onto my waist and up to my breast. Then i..stopped him. "Wait!.." i sat up. He looked at me concerned. "I'm..sorry.. I'm with..Natsu.." i rubbed my arm. He stood there quiet and hurt. "I...i thought you guys went your separate ways.." he then sat next to me. "What would make you think that?" i faced him. "well ..by the affection you have been showing me..i thought..you know.." he went quiet again. "I thought you liked me.." he was right, i have been flirting around with him and i was sure i was getting to the point where i did like him. I loved Natsu but..something was off, i was losing my attraction to him. "Well..you're right.." i grabbed his hand. "Something about you makes me want you so bad.." i looked up at him and smiled. "But….i can't..it was wrong of me to kiss you, but if i want to kiss you without regret..i have to talk with Natsu.." he nodded and smiled at me, he kissed me one last time on the lips "sounds great to me.." and he walked out the room. I had planned that when i got home i would have a serious talk with Natsu.

 **NATSU'S POV**

I felt myself laying her back as our make-out session increased in speed. I hovered upon her, we stared for who knows how long, but then after we continued. In my head i knew this was wrong, but i couldn't wait any longer for Lucy, and so i thought this might distract me. Lisanna then stopped as her phone vibrated. She looked at it for a few minutes and then eyed me. "What is it?.." i said, she turned her phone and showed me a video, it was Lucy and Takashi making out and almost actually doing it, this time i felt rage in me, i wanted nothing to do with Lucy at that moment, i wanted to kill the man who was above her, i wanted to forget the video. I looked at Lisanna and shrugged as in saying i didn't care, i attacked her with my lips once more and so we went on from there.

"See you tomorrow..!" I side smiled at Lisanna as she left. I sat down on the couch and sighed. Flashbacks of the video and pictures ran through my head, i didn't know what to feel. Today was weird, i could've stopped myself from kissing Lisanna but i didn't, i should've been honest that i was willing to give Lucy another chance because that could've been an accident, but i didn't, i decided to go on with Lisanna, maybe i'm not being honest with myself, maybe i do love her, my view of her changed today, and now i knew that when Lucy came back i would talk to her.

 **LUCY'S POV**

After about three days of being away from Magnolia, i would finally go back home, back with my friends, back with writing my story, and back with the love of my li-...actually. Let's just leave at that. I got off the train and took a huge sniff "back home, finally." i stood next to Takashi "yep as beautiful as ever." we started walking home and we parted about half way, Takashi would find his own apartment. After a while of walked i arrived to my home, i walked in and called out for Natsu but no one responded, i checked every room but still no sign of him. "I guess he's at the guild already.." i sighed after my comment. "Or...not.." i turned around and saw him standing there. "Goodmorning Natsu.." i said awkwardly, my house smelled different, as if there was another person here. "Hey Natsu..did you have a mini party here?" i walked around to where the smell was stronger than ever, the couch. I felt a sudden rage in me, i turned to him. "Hey Lucy we need to talk." he said with a bold voice, yea we definitely have too. "Okay." i was ready to argue. He threw pictures at me, as i picked them up i noticed that they were pictures of me and Takashi, "Natsu..where did you-" i started. "Thank to Lisanna, i found out why you took so long to come back.." what was he for real?! "Natsu how could you say that when i was randomly selected for this job!?" i shot back. He stood quiet for a while. "Was that a reason to meet up with that freak face!?" he glared at me. "Was that a reason to invite Lisanna over!?" he froze. "Lucy..i didn't-.." i ripped the picture up, "don't try and hide this shit from me." now i was mad, he was trying to accuse me for the things he did to. I opened my phone and went onto my camera app, i started hanging cameras up ever since my stalker problem and i never took them down after. I clicked on camera 4 which was the phone in the living room, switching back in time to find them making out. "Fucking hypocrite…" i looked up at him. "Why are you mad when you did the same!" he yelled at me "well there's a difference! I stopped!" i pushed him back, i could feel my blood boiling inside me. "But deep inside you didn't want to" he yelled back, "because that why i didn't, her presence made me want more of her!" he stopped and looked at me. "And i figured out that i loved her!" my heart stopped, i felt the same about Takashi, i felt love for him. "Well. i love Takashi too!" we both stood quiet.

Day soon came up, Natsu had left last night and we agreed we would take our separate paths, i would still see him at the guild but i chose to ignore him, i didn't want anything to do with him.

...But the more i thought, the more sadness came to my mind. So many things that i had just rethought about made me almost change my mind. But i knew if he didn't feel the same anymore, nothing would be the same..


	9. Chapter 9

**:!IMPORTANT NOTE!: I do not hate Lisanna! I think she's very caring and loving character! The reason i made Lisanna a "bad guy" is to spice some stuff up. I love lisanna and i DO NOT view her as a 'selfish brat' or 'jealous crazy gf' like i said just to spice things up, i do not intend to change your view of her! Thanks!**

 **NATSU'S POV**

Nothing has changed over the past week. Who am i kidding?! Everything changed! My fights weren't complete with Gray since i always had Lisanna hanging over my shoulder. I couldn't finish a job without Lisanna overreacting with her 'injuries'. I couldn't eat peacefully without Lisanna always asking me for my food. Each and Everyday i became more and more annoyed by her. I knew she was just trying be nice and all, but this just wasn't working out. I missed Lucy and her yelling when Gray and i fought, we found it funny and i found it cute. I missed hugging her at night, feeling her warmth upon my body. I missed her cooking my favorite meals, and when she always made them super spicy just the way i liked it. I just missed her so much.

I looked over and saw her sitting next to Takashi, they were laughing, her smile made me feel better. But seeing her happy made me mad, mad because i wasn't the one enjoying happiness with her. I felt jealousy rise up to my limit, i wanted to walk over to Takashi and knock that stupid smile off his face. But i knew that wasn't the right thing to do. I didn't realize i was staring at Lucy so long until her eyes met mine, i quickly looked away, feeling my face burn up. "Hey Babe!" said the same voice i've been hearing these past weeks. "Oh..hey what's up.." i said with annoyance. "What's a matter?.." her arm wrapped around me. "Oh.. nothing. Just thinking ya know, trying to enjoy my food without anyone disturbing me" i said trying to hint her to go away. "It's okay i'll make sure of that!" she smiled and stayed in the same seat next to me with her arms around me. *sigh* thanks..

 **LUCY'S POV**

Over the past weeks it's been really hard, my relationship with Takashi is going better than expected, but..i've missed him. And today catching him staring at me made my heart stop. I wasn't sure if it was because i was laughing to hard and it was loud, or he just felt the same as me..which is probably at the least.

I got up to see how he was doing, just because we weren't together as a couple didn't mean we weren't nakama anymore, and it's been weeks since i've talked to him. As i continued walking, Takashi pulled on my wrist. "Im..just gonna go see how everything's going..don't worry.." i smiled at him and he nodded letting go. I was just a few feet behind him when a white haired mage ran towards his way, hanging on to him. Welp. okay. I turned around and sat back down next to Takashi. "Sorry…" he said hugging me . "it's okay..nothing really important right?.." i smiled at him and letting my head settle on his chest and he had his arm wrapped around me, holding my hand. "I love you." i whispered to him and i gave a soft kiss on his neck. "Me too." Takashi kissed my head.

I looked up and saw Natsu and Lisanna arguing of some sort. He looked really annoyed by her and she looked really worried as if she was about to lose someone or something. My eyes kept on Natsu, as i felt worried for him. I could tell her was angry too, but when he looked at me, his eyes soften and he gave a heartbroken look. I followed their argument as they walked out the guild. 'Bye Natsu..'

 **NATSU'S POV  
**

"Natsu! Wait up!" Lisanna had followed me all the way to my house. Ergg.. i was getting irritated. I was thinking how the hell i fell "in love" with her under one night, was i drunk? Nope! I felt her pull me back "Natsu!." her voice became strong and serious, it completely caught my attention. "What is wrong with you!?" she yelled. "To be honest.." i stopped when i saw Lucy come out of the bushes that hid my house. "Oh..sorry!" she said covering her face with embarrassment. She was so cute. "Yea..you better be bitch." Lisanna whispered under her breath. I gave her an angry glance and she just rolled her eyes at this. "Well..i better leave.." she said as she looked away from Lisanna and glanced at me, suddenly blushing. "Sorry..once again" she bowed and turned around, about to walk away. I closed my eyes shut, not wanting to experience seeing her walk away from me again. My thoughts flowing through my head. No..don't leave. Turn around and let me see your beauty once again. Your gorgeous big chocolate eyes. I wanted to reach out to her, and pull her into my arms. But once i opened my eyes, she was gone.

I walked into my house, locking it behind me. "Hey! Open up Natsu!" i completely forgot Lisanna was there as my thoughts had taken over me. I opened the door. "Sorry Lisanna..i forgot you followed me here.." i said with a sad tone, walking away to sit on my couch. "You forgot i was here!" she crossed her arms, looking away with a pout. "Sorryyyyyyy…" i groaned and made myself comfortable by swinging my arms and head back, closing my eyes right after. The only thoughts that went through my head were about Lucy.

"Natsu!" she yelled into my ear. "What!?" i said opening one eye. "Were you even listening to me?" Lisanna said with her hands on her hips. "Nope!" i said closing my eye afterwards. "Erg..whatever. Could i just ask you something!?" she sat next to me. "Shoot." still relaxing with my eyes closed. "Are...you falling...in love with Lucy again?" she said with concern. This question got my full attention, my eyes shot up. "Umm…" i said with a blush on my face. "I..just miss her..that's all.." i looked away.

 **LISANNA'S POV**

I couldn't believe Natsu, he said he missed Lucy. i know they are best friends, even better friends than him and myself. But that's one of the things that hurt me, he stopped telling me secrets, stopped hanging out with me, and even stopped talking to me for the longest time. Just for that blond bimbo. I was broken inside. But who am i kidding, Lucy is gorgeous, her eyes are big and so pretty when light reflects off them. Her body is what others envy, she's smart, kind, strong, completely everything a man could ask for. And i wouldn't be mad at Natsu if he chose Lucy over me again. So..why am i feeling this way? I'm so mad, but something tells me it's for the best. And that someone who does respect me and loves me will come along the road. As my sister told me, 'You must seek to let go and keep a positive mind about it. Don't let negative actions get the best of you.'

"Okay Natsu..go find her.." i smiled at him. "What?!" he was confused as hell, i could tell. "Go get Lucy!" i grabbed him and pulled him up. "Lisanna..aren't you..mad..?" he questioned. And for once i didn't have to think too hard. "Nope!" i smiled again. "I'm actually..happy!" i confessed. and i was, i couldn't wait for what the future had in store for me. "R-really?..?" again he questioned. "Natsu. Just go! I'm fine, i promise." he soon ran up to me and hugged me, i hugged him back tightly "wait..but...she's with Takashi.." his voice dropped. I raised his chin "hey..I'm 100% sure Lucy would choose you over him-.." he opened his mouth but i quickly continued before he could interrupt. "And! Im 100% sure she still loves you.." he hugged me one last time and then gave me one last kiss on my cheek. "T-Thank..you.." his voice cracking, he left the house. "Good luck Natsu.." i said after, as i watched him run off with full confidence.

 **LUCY'S POV**

Why the hell did i bow?! That's embarrassing. I walked back to the guild, Takashi left on a S-class job with Laxus. when i got there, lots of people had left on jobs, being the person who gets bored really quickly, i went to find a job so i could at least distract myself while Takashi was gone. He would be gone for a week or so. As soon as i found the one i wanted, i walked up to Mira so she could write me down. "Hey Mira, i'd like to take this job!" i smiled proudly. Her eyes scanned the request "..Are you sure?! It's a pretty hard job." she said. I had read it before, what i had to do was take out 2 celestial wizards. They would take gate keys away from other celestial wizards and would keep them. But the problem was that they were both top ranked wizards. I gulped. "I'm sure Mira, you know how i feel about-" she stamped it and handed the request paper to me. "Yea..i do." she gave me one of her heart warming smiles.

As i started walking out of the guild, i reached for the door..when they suddenly swung open in front of me. Luckily i was able to back away before i got hit. "Hey! What the hell are you-" i yelled out, my arms were crossed, and Natsu always told me i pouted, so i assume i was pouting too. And speak of the devil, it was him who almost hit me! "Shit! Sorry Luce!.." he stood in front of me. I started getting nervous. "Yea..i-it's fine. Just be careful next time!" i made contact with his green eyes that always changed black. He stared at me like before, as if i was the only person there.

Natsu's thoughts: she's the only woman i'll always have eyes for..

Lucy's thoughts: The only man i will always truly care about..

 _As if the whole world revolved around them._

Lucy's thoughts:..his flaws are just so..

Natsu's thoughts: beautiful…

 _and within that day.._

Natsu's thoughts: everything about her is so..

Lucy's thoughts: Perfect..

 _The love they had for eachother never weakened..but it had been getting stronger at the second.._

Natsu's thoughts: I will always love you weirdo..

Lucy's thoughts: and i will always love you idiot..

 _And so they realized that the best part about being in love..is not being together everyday. But being assured that even though their miles and miles away, thy will always love each other, and only each other._


End file.
